heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Spells
A Hero can equip up to 5 spells. Some spells are active while the Hero is castellan. Others can be activated in combat. The Hero spells are different depending on race: One can mix spells but the outcome will not be as desired. For Instance:: if you have human resources incoming and elf resource control and you add both to the castellan in your human town, your resources incoming go to the lower level research. So, in conclusion if your elf researches are lower than your resources incoming will actually reduce rather than increase if you have your castellan equipped with both the human spell and the elf spell.. !width=50|Spell type !Race !Spell Name !width=50|Type !width=500|Bonus |- |rowspan=3|Max HP increase |Elf |Fountain of Life |rowspan=3|Combat |rowspan=3|Max. HP of all soldiers increases by 1% per level. Note that the mechanism for this spell is still unknown. |- |Human |Desperado |- |Undead |Soul Boost |- |rowspan=2|Defense increase |Human |Fortify Defenses |rowspan=2|Combat |Defense of all units increases by 5% per level. This spell requires that units be in Standby mode in order to receive the spell bonus. |- |Orc |Harden Bones |Defense of all units increases by 3% per level. |- |rowspan=3|Melee damage increase |Elf |Natural Power |rowspan=3|Combat |rowspan=3|Attack of melee combat units increases by 1.5% / Level. |- |Human |Leadership |- |Orc |Berserk |- |rowspan=2|Ranged damage increase |Elf |Hawkeye |rowspan=2|Combat |rowspan=2|Attack of long-range combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |- |Human |Rain of Arrows |- |rowspan=3|Melee unit travel range increase |Elf |Agility |rowspan=3|Combat |rowspan=1|Max. range of melee units increases by 2% per level. |- |Orc |Combat Intuition |rowspan=2|Max. range of melee units increases by 1.5% per level. |- |Undead |Enslave Souls |- |rowspan=2|Defense decrease |Orc |Roar |rowspan=2|Combat |rowspan=2|Defense of all enemy units decreases by 2% per level. |- |Undead |Necromancy |- |Damage decrease |Undead |Curse |Combat |Attack of all enemy units decreases by 1% per level. |- |rowspan=4|Combat experience increase |Elf |Inspiration |rowspan=4|Passive combat |rowspan=4|Combat experience for heroes increases by 1% per level. Must be equipped on hero to receive bonus. |- |Human |Prodigious Learner |- |Orc |Combat Experience |- |Undead |Awaken |- |rowspan=4|Transport speed increase |Elf |Pathfinder |rowspan=4|Castellan |rowspan=4|Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. |- |Human |Logistics |- |Orc |Haste |- |Undead |Soul Migration |- |rowspan=4|Infirmary speed increase |Elf |Healing Ability |rowspan=4|Castellan |rowspan=4|Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. Prior to the Babel Expansion, First aid decreased healing time by 1% per level. |- |Human |First Aid |- |Orc |Invigorate |- |Undead |Reincarnation |- |rowspan=3|Gold increase |Elf |Prosperity |rowspan=3|Castellan |rowspan=3|Castle gold output increases by 3% per Level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |- |Human |Tax Reform |- |Undead |Financing Ability |- |rowspan=3|Resource increase |Elf |Resource Control |rowspan=3|Castellan |rowspan=3|Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |- |Human |Mining Efficiency |- |Orc |Resource Pillage |- |rowspan=2|Recruitment speed increase |Orc |Forced Conscription |rowspan=2|Castellan |rowspan=2|Recruitment time decreases by 2% per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |- |Undead |rowspan=1|Intensive Training |} Category:Game Mechanics